


Smooth Like Your Face

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Дерек настолько привык к тому, что Стайлз закидывает его нелепыми пикап-фразочками, что даже не допускает мысли: возможно, Стайлз говорит все это всерьез. К счастью, это понимает Бойд.





	Smooth Like Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smooth Like Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814938) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8073005

cover by beautiful [resetsilindown](https://resetsilindown.tumblr.com/)

 

Дереку даже не нужно поднимать голову — он и так знает, что это Стайлз сейчас стоит рядом, облокотившись о прилавок и прижавшись к нему бедром, пока утаскивает одну из упаковок кофейных зерен в шоколаде. Стайлз делает вид, что увлеченно читает этикетку (хотя на самом деле это не так), и невзначай заявляет: «Твоя рука кажется тяжелой, давай я подержу ее за тебя».  
  
— Большой холодный карамельный макиато с четырьмя унциями (~113мл) молока, — кричит Дерек Бойду через плечо, буквально чувствуя его ухмылку. — С тебя 7,31 $, — вежливо говорит он Стайлзу, подняв на него взгляд.  
  
Стайлз с надутым видом достает свой кошелек:  
  
— Но я же ничего не заказывал, — сетует он, и Дерек закатывает глаза, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот достанет потрепанную кредитную карту.  
  
— Стайлз, ты приходишь сюда пять дней в неделю на протяжении месяца. И заказ всегда один и тот же.  
  
Дерек  _не очарован_  выражением лица Стайлза, которое тот корчит в ответ. Вовсе нет.  
  
— Нельзя быть уверенным, вдруг я сегодня захочу мокко, — отвечает Стайлз, продолжая дуться.  
  
— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь заказать мокко, я отдам его тебе бесплатно, — сухо отрезает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз тут же расплывается в ослепительной улыбке:  
  
— Я так и знал! Я тебе определенно нравлюсь!  
  
— Следующий, пожалуйста! — хмуро посмотрев на него, кричит Дерек, на что Стайлз в поражении поднимает руки вверх и двигается в конец прилавка, забирая у Бойда пластиковый стаканчик.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, о свет моих очей! — кричит он, широко улыбаясь и бросая на Дерека взгляд через плечо, когда двигается к выходу. Дерек делает вид, что совсем не пялится на его зад, — хотя именно это он и делает.  
  
lllll  
  
— Ты случайно не кот? Потому что ты за-мур-чательный.  
  
Дерек вздыхает и оскаливается, демонстрируя свои клыки:  
  
— Так держать, выводишь оборотня из себя, называя его котом.  
  
— Эй, а это уже дискриминация, — журит его Стайлз, разочарованно цокая языком. — Я ожидал большего от того, кто владеет хипстерской кофейней. У котов и волков много общего.  
  
— Бойд, — кричит Дерек, сжимая в руках стакан, после чего не мигая сует его Стайлзу. — Пока, Стайлз.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что любишь меня, — озорно выкрикивает тот и, подмигнув, протягивает десятку. — Сдачу оставь себе, Хмуроволк.  
  
Он идет к выходу спиной вперед, вытягивая губы и посылая Дереку поцелуйчики, но потом кто-то, конечно же, открывает дверь, она врезается в спину Стайлза, и тот едва не роняет стаканчик. Ему удается удержать его кончиками пальцев, отчего Дерек облегченно вздыхает, в то время как Стайлз нахально отдает ему честь.  
  
— Оу, как мило! Ты счастлив, что я ничего не разлил.  
  
— Мне повезло, что не придется ничего протирать после такого растяпы, — ворчит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз разевает рот в притворном возмущении:  
  
— Это же не какое-то обычное явление! И случалось всего три раза!  
  
— Стайлз, вали давай уже.  
  
Стайлз, надувшись, это и делает.  
  
Бойд становится рядом с Дереком, и они вдвоем через стеклянную дверь наблюдают, как Стайлз запрыгивает на тротуарный бордюр. Стаканчик все еще остается в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что он прав, — небрежно роняет Бойд.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… что ты любишь его.  
  
— Заткнись и иди почисти лоток для выпечки, — обрывает его Дерек, на что Вернон смеется, одаривая его понимающей ухмылкой.  
  
lllll  
  
Когда Стайлз приходит в следующий раз, Дерек как раз находится в подсобке. Отыскав его, Бойд указывает большим пальцем в сторону прилавка:  
  
— Босс, ты нужен снаружи.  
  
И когда Дерек выходит, то видит перед собой только Стайлза, который прислоняется к прилавку, ставя на него локти и оттопыривая пятую точку (что, кстати говоря, стоит объявить вне закона).  
  
— Ты, должно быть, хороший вор, потому что ты тут же украл мое сердце, — протяжно говорит Стайлз, и Дерек обвинительно смотрит на Бойда.  
  
— Ты теперь с ним заодно?  
  
Бойд лишь пожимает плечами, однако когда он проходит мимо Стайлза, то держит руку за спиной ладонью вверх, и Стайлз шлепает по ней своей ладонью. Дерек рычит и топает обратно в подсобку.  
  
lllll  
  
— Эй, не поможешь мне? Я потерялся.  
  
Дерек обреченно стонет, однако, как бы он ни хотел, он просто не в силах проигнорировать такой жалобный голос.  
  
— Что?  
  
Стайлз подмигивает и, протянув руку, проводит пальцем по пуговицам на тенниске Дерека:  
  
— Я ищу дорогу, ведущую к твоему сердцу.  
  
Бойд начинает себе под нос напевать «Дорогу в ад/ Highway to Hell», и Стайлз буквально давится от смеха, и Дерек просто не может на него ни накричать, ни сказать, чтобы тот проваливал. Он просто раздраженно вздыхает и принимается подготавливать ингредиенты для макиато. Когда Бойд протягивает ему бутылочку с карамелью, на его лице красуется самое невинное выражение из всех возможных.  
  
— Знаешь, я тебя ненавижу.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Бойд наклоняется, инспектируя приготовленное. — Знаешь, Стайлз любит, когда карамели побольше.  
  
— Ты уволен.  
  
— Не-а, у тебя выбора нет — я тебе нужен.  
  
— Тогда ты разжалован.  
  
Бойд улыбается, машет Стайлзу рукой и идет в сторону кухни.  
  
Стайлз хмыкает:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он прав.  
  
— Ты сейчас говоришь в точности как он, — стонет Дерек, протягивая ему кофе. — В чем же Бойд прав?  
  
— У тебя нет выбора, — отвечает Стайлз и подмигивает ему, присёрбывая свой кофе.  
  
— Ты очень пожалеешь, когда однажды я запрещу тебе здесь появляться.  
  
Стайлз весело улыбается, снимает пальцем блокировку с телефона и направляется к двери:  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Хмуроволк.  
  
И Дерек, возможно, с нетерпением этого ждет.  
  
lllll  
  
Дерек как раз выходит из кухни, держа в руках поднос со свежеиспеченными булочками, когда снаружи появляется Стайлз и врезается в стеклянную дверь. Склонив голову, Дерек борется с улыбкой и пытается сосредоточиться на выкладывании ароматных вишнево-ванильных булочек в витрину. Когда он выпрямляется, то видит Стайлза, уже стоящего рядом и хмурящегося.  
  
Дереку совсем не нравится, как у него все сжимается внутри при виде непривычного выражения лица.  
  
— Ты там цел?  
  
— Я был настолько очарован твоей суровой сексуальностью, что врезался в твою дверь. Так что теперь мне нужен твой номер для страховки, — торжественно объявляет Стайлз, и Дерек ухмыляется.  
  
Схватив бумажку и что-то на ней нацарапав, он протягивает ее Стайлзу, глаза которого удивленно распахиваются, а сам он застывает в шоке от того, что его дурацкий подкат, возможно, на самом деле сработал.  
  
Однако стоит ему посмотреть на бумажку, как он тут же сердито хмурится — Дерек написал на ней название своей страховой компании и номер ее телефона.  
  
— Должен тебе сказать, они не любят, когда их беспокоят по пустякам, — между делом сообщает ему Дерек, беря однопроцентное молоко и эспрессо, чтобы сделать для Стайлза макиато. — Так что дважды подумай, прежде чем пустить в ход страховку.  
  
Бойд фыркает с противоположного конца стойки, отчего Дерек бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Хреновый из тебя ловелас, — бормочет Вернон, и Стайлз смеется.  
  
— Можно еще одну вот эту? — уточняет тот, указывая пальцем на булочки, покрытые розовой глазурью, и Бойд тут же упаковывает одну, пока Дерек заканчивает делать кофе.  
  
— С тебя 7,31 $, — с невозмутимым видом говорит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз удивленно приподнимает бровь и напоминает ему:  
  
— Мне еще булочку.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами, становясь по цвету таким же, как и вышеупомянутые кондитерские изделия.  
  
— За счет заведения.  
  
— Ловко, — комментирует Бойд из-за спины, и Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сломаешься! — триумфально заявляет он.  
  
Дерек считает, что он не может нести ответственность за свои действия, когда Стайлз отламывает кусочек от своей булочки, отправляет его в рот, стонет и облизывает пальцы.  
  
— Это просто невероятно!  
  
Дерек протягивает ему пакет с еще одной булочкой:  
  
— Возьми это и иди отсюда, — потому что он не может допустить, чтобы его застукали в комнате для персонала, ублажающим себя.  
  
Стайлз радостно подхватывает свою добычу и буквально бежит к двери. Бойд бросает на него оценивающий взгляд:  
  
— Может, из тебя и выйдет какой толк.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
lllll  
  
Дерек, раздетый до майки, лежит на полу, растянувшись под раковиной, чтобы устранить утечку, которая знатно бьет по карману в виде счетов за воду, когда открывается входная дверь. «Эй?» — зовет голос, и конечно же, это Стайлз.  
  
— Бойд! — кричит Дерек, стискивая зубы, когда в лицо ударяет струя воды, как только он поворачивает гаечный ключ не в ту сторону. — У нас покупатель!  
  
— Я по локоть в масле! — кричит в ответ Бойд, и да, Дерек абсолютно уверен, что это не так. А даже если и так, то это потому, что тот макнул свои руки в масло, стоило ему только услышать голос Стайлза.  
  
Бормоча что-то о необходимости разместить объявление об открывшейся вакансии, Дерек вылезает из-под раковины и шлепает гаечный ключ на шкафчик. Он мокрый, грязный, волосы липнут ко лбу. Челюсть Стайлза встречается с полом.  
  
— Оху- то есть, — обрывает тот себя, — черт. Ты такой горячий, что я смог бы испечь на тебе печенье.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза, не имея никакого настроения, чтобы сейчас разбираться с подкатами Стайлза. — Тебе сегодня только попить или ты еще чего хочешь?  
  
Глаза у Стайлза зажигаются, и Дерек костерит себя, что в этот раз отреагировал так открыто. Раздраженный вид Дерека заставляет Стайлза подумать дважды, прежде чем открыть рот. В итоге он машет головой и говорит:  
  
— Только попить.  
  
Дерек моет руки, прежде чем приступить к приготовлению. Когда он протягивает готовый напиток, Стайлз посылает ему слабую улыбку, отдает восемь долларов наличкой и уходит, не сказав ни слова.  
  
Дерек смотрит ему вслед и чувствует, как его накрывает чем-то похожим на разочарование. Бойд выходит из кухни, становясь рядом с ним. Его руки абсолютно чистые, черт возьми.  
— Ты снова его выгнал?  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, — усмехается Дерек, осторожно опускаясь на пол. — Стайлз живет ради того, чтобы приходить задалбливать меня, а затем уходить восвояси.  
  
— Он бы не ушел, не заставь ты его это сделать, — отмечает Бойд, протягивая ему ключ.  
  
— С чего бы ему вообще хотеть остаться? — возражает Дерек, отшатываясь, в ожидании очередной струи воды.  
  
— Босс, — разочарованный голос Бойда заставляет Дерека сдвинуться и выглянуть из-под труб. Выражение лица Вернона представляет собой смесь неверия и жалости. — Ты же в курсе, что он с ума по тебе сходит, да?  
  
— Стайлз? Да ты прикалываешься.  
  
— Он подкатывает к тебе каждый. чертов. день.  
  
Дерек в ответ просто отмахивается:  
  
— В этом просто весь Стайлз. Он любит флиртовать. И меня он выбрал в качестве цели, чтобы просто повыводить из себя.  
  
— Ты оборотень, — с каменным лицом произносит Бойд. — Скажешь, ты не унюхал его интерес к тебе?  
  
— Это просто физиология, — возражает Дерек, голос звучит крайне неуверенно и тихо, если сравнивать с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе его «правой руки».  
  
— Ты идиот, — фыркает Бойд. — Он думает, что ты повесил чертову луну на небо.  
  
Когда вода снова обливает Дерека, тот настолько погружен в свои мысли, что едва это замечает.  
  
lllll  
  
В следующий раз Дерек видит Стайлза только через три дня, и он (совсем немного) переживает, что и в самом деле смог отвадить парня. Он искренне думал, что привлекает Стайлза только сексуально, и никогда даже мысли допустить не мог, что может вызывать у него искренний и неподдельный интерес. Дерек надеется, что не профукал свой последний шанс, и ещё может это выяснить.  
  
Он уже готовится уходить, потому что обещал сводить Кору куда-нибудь поужинать, когда наконец приходит Стайлз. Его янтарные глаза внимательно следят за каждым движением Дерека, адамово яблоко подскакивает, когда Стайлз сглатывает. Дерек знает, что хорошо выглядит: он как раз успел переодеться в черные брюки-слаксы и изумрудную рубашку, которую ему притащила Кора.  
  
— Могу я одолжить у тебя телефон? — запоздало мямлит Стайлз.  
  
Дерек хмурится, автоматически потянувшись к карману:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Мне нужно позвонить в службу по контролю животных, потому что я только что увидел лиса (*1)!  
  
Бойд хмыкает из-за стойки, и Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты такой же гладкий (прим.пер. smooth — также «обольстительный»), как и мое лицо? — дразнится он, поглаживая свою ухоженную, но густую щетину. Она колется, подтверждая его слова.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркает Стайлз. — Я даже более гладкий, чем блестящий купол Бойда (*2). — Бойд посмеивается, Дерек же предпочитает пропустить это мимо ушей.  
  
Сердце Дерека сбивается с ритма, он не до конца уверен, как ему поступить сейчас, когда есть шанс, что Стайлз действительно может быть в нем заинтересован. Однако он не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Стайлз уже обходит его по кругу и протяжно свистит:  
  
— Ты сидел в сахарнице? Потому что у тебя очень сладкая задница.  
  
На Дерека обрушивается порыв вдохновения, и (пока не растерял всю смелость) он оборачивается к Стайлзу через плечо и подмигивает.  
  
— Так вот каким образом ты заполучил свою?  
  
Ошеломленное лицо Стайлза под аккомпанемент удивленного смеха Бойда не дают довольной ухмылке Дерека исчезнуть на протяжении всего пути к машине.  
  
(*1) fox — не только лиса, но также в сленге кто-то «привлекательный»  
(*2) скорее всего тут речь о лысине Бойда  
  
lllll  
  
Дерек нервно вытирает руки о свои штаны, когда джип Стайлза заезжает на парковку. Прошлый вечер был более-менее успешным, но сегодняшний день станет настоящим испытанием. Сегодня он готов собрать яйца в кулак.  
  
Зайдя внутрь, Стайлз распутно подмигивает, ведя себя совершенно бесстрашно и дерзко.  
  
— Ты знал, что твое тело на шестьдесят пять процентов состоит из воды? — обыденно спрашивает он, и Дерек тут же чувствует какой-то подвох.  
  
— Какое мне до этого дело? — щурится Хейл, и Стайлз по-кошачьи хитро начинает улыбаться.  
  
— Потому что меня капец как мучает жажда, — он буквально мурлычет, Господи боже. Дереку определенно не стоило сегодня надевать свои самые узкие джинсы.  
  
Пытаясь выбросить из головы мысль о том, что те становятся все теснее, он начинает готовить Стайлзу его обычный напиток.  
  
— Теряешь хватку, — отмечает Дерек, когда становится уверенным, что голос не даст петуха. — Обычно твои глупые заигрывания милые, а не пошлые.  
  
— Хочешь что-то милое? — смеется Стайлз, посылая Дереку обаятельную улыбку. — Могу я проводить тебя до дома? Просто родители всегда говорили мне следовать за своей мечтой.  
  
— У тебя есть аптечка? Потому что я разбил себе колени, падая к твоим ногам, — даёт ответку Дерек, отчего Стайлз удивленно округляет глаза.  
  
— Я не донор органов, но я бы с удовольствием отдал тебе мое сердце.  
  
— Есть лишь одна вещь, которую бы я в тебе поменял, и это твоя фамилия.  
  
Глаза Стайлза сужаются, и Дерек понимает, что тот решает копнуть глубже.  
  
— Я бы пригласил тебя к себе домой, но боюсь, ты настолько горячий, что тогда из-за моего кондиционера коммунальные счета будут просто выше крыши.  
  
Дерек усмехается, полностью наслаждаясь происходящим.  
  
— Я тебя знаю? Потому что ты выглядишь в точности, как мой будущий парень, — самодовольно отвечает он.  
  
И оказывается совершенно не готов, когда Стайлз перегибается через прилавок, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ. — Могу я одолжить поцелуй? Обещаю, я верну его обратно.  
  
Безо всяких раздумий Дерек притягивает Стайлза за затылок, пока их губы не соприкасаются, Стайлз спешит ухватиться за столешницу в качестве опоры, чтобы не свалиться. По сравнению с губами Дерека, губы у Стайлза мягкие, настойчивые, так что из его горла непроизвольно вырывается смущающее сдавленный звук.  
  
Когда Стайлз отстраняется, он слегка ошеломлен, впрочем, как и Дерек.  
  
— Это значит, что мой флирт сработал? — размышляет он, поглаживая губы.  
  
— Если я соглашусь, давай ты больше никогда не заговоришь об этом? — стонет Дерек.  
Стайлз игриво улыбается.  
  
— Только если ты позволишь мне вернуть твой поцелуй, — Дерек снова притягивает его к себе, соединяя их губы, когда за спиной слышится ворчание.  
  
— Ну неужели! — иронично отзывается Бойд. И когда Дерек и Стайлз виновато отстраняются друг от друга, он громко фыркает. — Вы никого не одурачите. Босс, проваливай-ка. Я даю тебе выходной.  
  
Стайлз начинает смеяться, и внимание Дерека снова возвращается к нему.  
  
— Твой аккумулятор на машине сел? Потому что я хочу объездить тебя.  
  
Дерек не помнит, чтобы когда-либо он был так счастлив.  
  
— Мы можем это устроить.


End file.
